Captain Commando
Captain Commando is the main character of the same title video game series by Capcom. He appeared on One Minute Melee where he fought Captain Falcon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Falcon vs. Captain Commando * Captain Commando vs Kamen Rider 1 Possible Opponents * Alex Kidd * Chase McCain (LEGO) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Judge Dredd * Sonic Blast Man * Star-Lord (Marvel) * Zitz History Captain Commando has originally appeared in instruction manuals for Capcom games during the developer's earliest days of game production in the mid-1980s, thanking the player for purchasing the game. In that early rendition, he did not have glasses, wore two large medallions with the letter 'C' around his neck, and brandished a gun in each hand. He was eventually given a beat 'em up game of his own with his present design in 1991 (simply named Captain Commando); however, the game did not catch on with avid arcade players, and Captain Commando was replaced as Capcom's mascot after characters from more popular games, such as the Mega Man and Street Fighter II series, came into vogue. The character was resurrected in 1998 and 2000 as a playable fighter in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games. In 2005, the character was resurrected again as a playable unit in the crossover SRPG Namco x Capcom (released only in Japan). In both games, he is aided by his three partners in the Commando Team. He later appeared in Project X Zone 2, where he appears as a Solo Unit once again, resurrected for the fourth time in 2015. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Mars Carlisle (Manga) * Age: 26 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 158 lbs * Occupation: Vigilante, Star Electronics CEO (in his civilian identity) * Leader of the Commando Squad Skills/Abilities * Skilled Street Fighter **Regularly beats up thugs and criminals **Has defeated aliens, ninjas, mutants and samurais * Superhuman Strength/Durability **Enhanced due to his tech **Capable of lifting and throwing men bigger than himself **Can take multiple rockets and survive **Can withstand being set on fire and frozen solid * 4th-Wall Breaker **Is aware that he is on a Capcom video game **Appeared on many Capcom game manuals, thanking the player for buying a game **Mentioned Vulgus, Capcom's first game on one of his win quotes in Marvel vs Capcom Weapons/Equipment *Captain Protector **Made out of Captain Ceramic or "Captanium" **Can withstand over a trillion degrees of heat *Captain Gauntlets **Multiplies his strength by 48 **Can discharge fire and electricity *Captain Boots **Protects him from fall damage of up to 100 feet *Captain Goggles **Identifies criminals from up to 2 kilometers away *Communicator **Calls in allies * Hammer * Pistols * M16 Machine Gun * Rocket Launchers * Shurikens * Mech Suit **A controllable mech **Can jump in the air and crush enemies **Comes in three varieties ***One simply punches ***The second shoots fire ***The third encases foes in ice Techniques *Captain Fire **Also known as "Captain Cannon" **Unleashes a burst of fire from his gauntlet **Can completely disintegrate a human body *Captain Kick **Shoots forward with a flaming kick **Can adjust the trajectory *Captain Corridor **Punches the ground and creates a massive burst of electricity *Commando Strike **Calls in one of his allies to attack *Captain Sword **Summons his Commando squad and creates a giant beam of energy that slashes downwards *Captain Storm **Uppercuts the opponent **The Commando squad dash in and repeatedly strike the enemy **Finishes off with a Captain Corridor The Commando Squad Mack the Knife *Alias: Mummy Commando *Height: 6'10" *Weight: 99 lbs * An alien from outer space Equipment * Captain Hat * Genetic Bandage ** Life sustaining equipment for his survival on Earth ** Bandages can also be used as whips * Genetic Knife ** Sub-sonic knives ** Claims to "melt all matter" * Gravity Controllers ** Shoes that can adjust Mack's gravitational pull Techniques * Spinning Attack **Spins around really fast * Double Trouble **Sticks his knives into the opponent * Sky Assault **Airborne version of Double Trouble Ginzu * Alias: Ninja Commando * Age: 28 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 132 lbs * Proficient in Bushin-ryu Ninpo Equipment * Servant Sword **Also known as Lightning Strike ** Can only be used by Ginzu **Capable of cutting people in two **Claims to be able to "cut at the atomic level" * Ninja Eyes **Can see in the dark **Allows him to spot enemies up to 500 meters * Ninja Suit **Tougher than iron, yet softer than silk Techniques * Smoke Bomb **Creates a smoke screen around his body **Smoke will explode, hurting enemies around him * Iaizuki **Pierces several opponents at once * Flying Katana **Cuts the opponent from above Baby Head * Alias: Baby Commando * Age: 2 * Height: 1'10" * Weight: 19 lbs * Super smart baby Equipment * The Silverfist Vehicle **Weighs 1280.4 pounds **Horsepower of 12,000 **Houses the Stable Cradle, Missile Launcher and Jet Hover **Called the Baby Carriage by his teammates * Stable Cradle **Prevents the robot from rocking, no matter how tilted * Missile Launcher **A built-in missile factory in it's leg * Jet Hover **Used for high-speed position shifting * Talking Machine **Resembles a pacifier **Allows Baby Head to speak 3 million languages Techniques * Knee Rocket **Shoots a missile from the robot's knee * Rolling Punch **Throws a punch that spins like a drill * Elbow Smash **Slams his elbow into the opponent after a jump Feats * Formed his own squad of superheroes * Defeated hordes of criminals regularly * Defeated Scumocide (Genocide in the Japanese version) and saved the world * Helped to defeat Onslaught and Abyss in the Marvel vs. Capcom series * Fought against Namco and Sega characters in multiple crossover games (Namco x Capcom/Project X Zone 2) * Was Capcom's original mascot before Mega Man Weaknesses * Basic fighting style * Armor's not indestructible * Very reliant on teamwork Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Missile User Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Technology users